


Now That’s What I Call an “Oral Victory”

by essentialpolice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bullying, Facials, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Minor plot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, hard-cum facials, more like teasing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialpolice/pseuds/essentialpolice
Summary: Based on a snippet of audio from an old Let’s Play.Luffy is getting bullied, says fuck it, and asks who’s first to get blown. Kind of out of character. I know.[i] “Alright, if I’m getting my ass kicked, who wants to shove their cock in my mouth?” [/i]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Everyone, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Now That’s What I Call an “Oral Victory”

Man, was Luffy getting the short end of this deal! First, Sanji had started picking on him, calling him a glutton and not allowing him to eat anything that had been prepared for tonight’s dinner. Annoyed, he had turned to Tra-guy, looking for some solace. Instead of overriding the cook’s orders, the man had agreed with him, telling Luffy to knock it off. He’d only managed to snag some unattended juice before fleeing the scene, a pan flying past his head. He got the hint.

Sulking, he’d trudge to Zoro training on the deck and flop next to him. One eye flicked over to him, the bare minimum of acknowledgment to his presence. He didn’t want to break concentration and pacing; push-ups fluidly coming one after the other. 

”Zorooooo...why do Law and Sanji want me to starve?” A rubbery finger itched the side of his face, tilting his head to the side. An audible growl of his stomach filled the silent air.

Zoro didn’t want to answer, because that was a stupid question. They didn’t want him to starve. They didn’t want the _rest_ of the crew to starve. If Luffy got into the food now, there’d be nothing left but scraps come dinner time. 

Luffy prodded the other’s side, nearly knocking him from balance and his thoughts. Understandably, Zoro was annoyed, but his anger remained reserved. The weights clanked to the deck, his hand reaching for a nearby towel. A shake of his head towards the captain, leaving him there alone.

Why did nobody want to talk to him?! It felt like everyone was being rude! Now he was getting borderline hangry, stamping his feet against the deck. Nobody else was outside to witness his temper tantrum, but it was going to carry on into the kitchen. He was feeling slightly woozy, hot and sweaty, but he assumed it was just from not eating. He needed more of the juice from the kitchen!

~~~~~~~

He’d decided to confront Sanji and Zoro together. Law could wait until later! Stepping into the kitchen, he folded his arms indignantly. Law sat at the long bench, flipping through the newspaper. Sanji didn’t even acknowledge his presence; Zoro the only one outwardly reacting.  
  
”Hey! Didn’t we tell you to stay out of the kitchen?”  
  
That got Sanji’s attention. Placing the ladle he was using to stir some soup aside, he got in between the captain and swordsman—who looked about ready to start throwing punches.

”Luffy, I don’t want to have to forcibly get you out of here, but I will if I have to. I’m trying to cook up something special and I won’t have you eating it before I can even get it out of the door.” Sanji’s foot tapped against the floor. A soft push to Luffy’s upper body, Zoro backing up the cook for once. A rare occasion where they wouldn’t have been at each other’s throats.

The tension in the air was palatable. Sweat beaded on Luffy’s forehead. Sanji had only physically fought with him on a handful of occasions, and he knew he could handle it...but that’s not the route he wanted to take tonight. Something drove him forward, some carnal urge he didn’t even realize he possessed. 

He was going to try something different. The raven dropped to his knees, earning him confused glances from Sanji and Zoro both. Law hadn’t once looked up from the paper, assuming the situation had just grown abnormally tense. If there was a physical altercation, that’s when he could step in. News about other pirates were more interesting than his allies bickering over food.

”Alright, if you guys are going to bully me...who wants their dick sucked first?!”

 _That_ got Law to look up from the paper, sheets audibly flapping to the table. Zoro and Sanji both stood slack-jawed, nearly passing out at the prospect of the offer laid out in front of them. A nervous laugh from Sanji, a gulp from Law, Zoro turning the other way. But Luffy was serious, hands that were once clasped in his lap now reaching for Sanji’s belt.  
  
”Hey, hey! What do you think you’re doing-!”  
  
”I’m going to suck your dick, so all of you line up so I can have a turn after Sanji—“  
  
More unbuckling, shoving Sanji’s protesting hands away and finally yanking his slacks down. He was half mast, and Luffy could work with that. He wasn’t too familiar with the ins and outs of cock-sucking, but he figured he had three chances right now to get it right. Law had stood from the table, grabbing Luffy by the collar and yanking him from Sanji. The blonde breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

”Have you gone mad, Strawhat-ya? This isn’t like you at all!” An affirming nod from Sanji, backing up Law’s words.  
  
”What, is Traffy going to be jealous if I play with Sanji first? Does he want me to blow him now instead?~” More pawing hands, gripping at thighs, anything nearby his needy fingers could touch.

Zoro had now chosen to step in, pressing past both Law and Sanji. They both assumed he was going to slap some sense into Luffy—

_Until he dropped his pants, revealing his cock in front of all of them._

The stares he got made him shiver; looks of dismay and disgust on Sanji and Law’s countenance. But Luffy was eager, admiring, amazed. He had never assumed the swordsman would be packing a _fourth_ sword.

”Mm, Zoro, really? You’re going to let me suck your cock? For real? Really? I want it so bad, please don’t be joking—“

A rough hand to the side of his face, Zoro’s fingers twining into his hair. “Yeah, really. This is the least you can do for distracting me earlier. You’re going to make me cum, you got it? You’re gonna relieve my stress.”  
  
Enthusiastic nodding, and then his lips parted, tongue darting out to graze the head of Zoro’s dick. Precum was already spilling out and Luffy couldn’t get enough of the salty taste. It increased his fervent licking, soon turning into him popping the head past his lips. Sanji and Law remained forgotten until his wandering hands grasped air, until he touched a leg. Despite their disgust and shock, neither male had moved away. Using this to his advantage, he’d pull Sanji’s cock free from his underwear and begin stroking it.

”Tch, you’re going to jerk _him_ off while you blow me?” A rough thrust of Zoro’s hips forward sent Luffy gagging and spluttering, profusely sucking to apologize.

”He wants to blow _all of us._ Don’t think you’re special, moss-head. Once he’s done with your cock, I’m—“  
  
Law cleared his throat, interrupting the bickering. They’d all seemed to have forgotten that the Captain was acting uncharacteristically, begging for dick, and clearly going to town. Were they taking advantage of that? Zoro stopped rocking his hips. Luffy let out a disgruntled whine; Law dropped to a crouch next to him.

”Luffy. You understand what you’re doing—“ He began cooing next to his ear, index finger and thumb grasping his chin, turning Lu to face him. He looked pitiful and flushed, needy and desperate...a state that was clearly inflicted by a substance, or at least amplified by one.

”Of course I do, Law...I want all of your cocks so bad...” A lick to the hand against his face, trying to suck on his fingers. 

Law had to admit the sight turned him on. And then Luffy’s face was in his, they were swapping saliva, tongues vigorously rubbing together; teeth clacking on occasion when Luffy got too enthusiastic. 

“Damn it, Luffy—“  
  
”Don’t complain and just take your cock out, Traffy. Please. I want to make you feel good~ I want to apologize for being so annoying sometimes...~”

That was more than enough convincing. All three men were standing in another moment, dicks out, pressing them closer to Luffy’s face. Luffy chose to continue focusing on Zoro for a few moments longer; his dainty fists pumping away at Sanji and Laws’ cocks to make up for lack of oral stimulation. Kisses flustered up and down the swordsman’s shaft. Ravenous and cock-hungry one second, delicate and almost loving the next. Oh, imagine if one of them got him to themselves after this! He didn’t even complain when Zoro grabbed both sides of his head, shoving him down on his cock, fucking the back of his throat and making him choke.

“Fuck, who’s a good little cockslut? Who know our _captain_ would be in here, pleasuring us like a common whore?” More thrusting, gurgled ‘yeses’ from Luffy. 

“Look at you, taking it like a pro. Sure you haven’t done this before, captain? Definitely can’t let the marines get a hand on you...fuck, you probably have the best throat in the Grand Line.”

He couldn’t hold that for very long—Luffy getting sick would really put a damper on things. Thoughts ran wild in Zoro’s mind, so he wasn’t even too bothered when the captain chose to move his mouth to Sanji. 

“Luffy, I have to ask...did you have juice from the kitchen?” A glance from the other males, Sanji panting in between the question.

One of the few times Luffy would stop blowing him to nod and speak came next, a lustful grin on his lips.  
  
”It was really good juice, Sanji. But I bet your juice tastes even better...I bet it’s nice and sticky, and you can’t wait to dump it all over my face or down my throat. Please, Sanji? Give me your juice?~”  
  
”You’ll get my juice, but...oh, fuck _me.”_

Any more questioning was cut off by Luffy going all the way down on his dick and humming. He wasn’t as insistent as Zoro, but his fingers clenched his hair when he did that, trying to get even more throat against the head of his dick. That was something he’d only dreamt about, with any of the women he’s thought about getting with. _Was he going to go back to fantasizing about Robin and Nami after this? Could he?_

Law’s cock came next, and Luffy clearly took the most time with getting started. His fingers teased the entire length, tongue tasting every inch. This was the most proper blowjob he had given.  
  
_Third time’s the charm._

Luffy immediately went all the way down like he had done to Sanji; burying his nose into Law’s pubes, inhaling his musk, rolling his eyes back. This was his favorite cock out of the three (not like he would tell them that). His throat was more than accommodating, eager for the other to take it out on him like Zoro had, or even somewhat like Sanji.

But that never came. Law would thrust his hips forward every so often, gingerly, keeping up a slow and steady rhythm, but he never grabbed Luffy like Zoro had. Words of soft encouragement fell from his lips rather than lewd dirty talk. He didn’t know how to feel about that. Out of the three, he had assumed Law would be the worst offender!

But Luffy couldn’t handle the slow pace for long. He’d start fucking his own face on his cock, finally getting Law to become more aggressive.

”Luffy-ya...you’re going to milk so much cum from me. You know that? Through this entire alliance, I’ve thought about bending you over and fucking you, making love to you to seal our alliance—but this is more than fine. You’re going to remember this, I promise. You’re so good at sucking cock, I can only imagine how you’d take my cock inside your asshole...fuck, bet you’re tight...” A deviant, for sure; gaining even looks from Zoro and Sanji.

Having had enough sucking, Luffy shifted to the middle of the group. His mouth hung up, eyes eagerly looking at his crew members and Law. 

“Cum all over me, please? Please let me taste it all together, I can’t pick one load to get at a time. I want to be covered in your hot juice. I want to feel it all over me!”

That was enough encouragement for the men. They hunched over him, jerking off furiously onto his face. Within a few more minutes, they came together, covering Luffy in ropes of thick, sticky cum that made him glow in happiness. He could barely breathe around what shot onto him, his nose covered, having to wipe it from there and his eyes. It was short work for him, though; the taste intriguing to him and all that he really wanted from this ordeal. The kitchen was even more of a mess than it was before, but they only cared about their post-orgasm haze. Luffy used his fingers to scoop it into his mouth, rub it into his skin, and even in the most bodacious act of depravity: pull his shorts aside, and slick their loads up and down his own cock, jerking himself to completion in front of all of them, panting and huffing, still not fully satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry. I’ll actually work on the fics I’ve left hanging after this.
> 
> Maybe.


End file.
